Golden
by EternityInYourArms
Summary: This is just a little one-shot for Urian, the ex-Spathi Daimon son of Stryker.


Disclaimer: I don't own Urian or Acheron. They are from the genius mind of Sherrilyn Kenyon.

I originally made this story as a one-shot request for my friend Alice on Quizilla. I hope everyone enjoys reading this, cuz it was a pain in the ass to re-edit!

* * *

Las Vegas Cashman Theater was filled to capacity that night.

Ppl from everywhere came to here the next big thing in the contemporary world of music, and they were not disappointed. All eyes were on the solo figure standing so alone up on the stage.

Clad in a floor-length midnight blue dress that shimmered like a thousand stars every time she moved, the violinist moved gracefully with the music she played, her eyes blissfully closed as she centered completely on the harmony she created.

The music that flowed from the violin held in her delicate hands was enchanting, holding all that heard captive with its soul-full rhapsody. The music was almost visible as it wafted through the open auditorium.

The notes played in such a way that the crowd could almost feel the pain and sorrow that the stunning blond was conveying. If anyone would turn to look, they would notice that more than one person wasn't altogether unaffected by the heartbreaking melody. Tears were pooled in more than one eye, and more than one person was trying to discreetly wipe them away.

Looking to be barely 20, if that, and impossibly tall in her three-inch heels, it was amazing that her music was so inspiring and touching, seeing as it was coming from one so young. Reaching into the hearts of the audience and touching them to the very core of their beings, the music seemed to call on every emotion of the listeners. The music suddenly hit a crescendo, the notes rising in a suddenly cheerful sound, bringing smiles to faces, before ending sharply.

There was not a single person sitting as the beauty lowered her violin and bow and bowed, blonde curls cascading into her face as she righted herself. Smiling brightly at the crowd, she waved her bow before turning and making her way off the stage, ignoring the roses and such being tossed up onto the stage.

Behind the curtain, Alice sighed, switching her bow into her other hand so she could brush back the mop of unruly platinum blonde curls. She quickly made her way back into the dressing rooms, ignoring everyone and everything until she could enter her room. Closing the door firmly, she practically collapsed onto the seat in front of the large vanity desk and mirror. Ignoring her reflection, she quickly, but gently, placed her precious violin in its waterproof case and closed it up tight.

"There," She murmured, "Last performance."

Changing quickly from the beautiful dress, Alice gathered the rest of her things and, slinging the shoulder harness of her violin up onto her back, made her way from her dressing room and out of the opera house, instantly heading to the taxi she had called ahead of time.

Normally, she would stay a little longer, maybe do an encore, but for some reason she felt an undeniable desire to leave the opera house. Ridiculous, really, seeing as how she loved theaters and anything that had to do with them, but the feeling wouldn't leave her.

Alice had practically grown up on the stage, traveling and performing since she was old enough to tie her own shoes, thanks to her parents. They had learned early on that she was a genius when it came to music. There was no instrument that she couldn't play, though the violin was definitely a favorite. It had belonged to her grandmother, back when she preformed, and had been given to Alice after her death.

After a few minutes of driving, she stopped the cab a little ways away from where she wanted to go, paid, and got out to walk the rest of the way. It was safer now that she was farther away from most of the tourist-friendly areas and more subdued area of town.

Turning a corner, she spotted the little café that she always enjoyed going to whenever she was in Las Vegas. It had the best tea she had ever tasted, since she definitely wasn't much of a coffee fan. But it wasn't only because of the wonderful tea that she picked up the pace; it was because of the man sitting at a table outside. Hurrying over, Alice took a seat across from the striking blond, smiling gratefully as he handed her a cup of chai tea while he took a drink of his own tea.

"Thanks, Urian." Alice murmured, taking a drink.

He smirked, leaning back into his chair as his eyes took in everything about the woman in front of him, from her windblown curls, wind-kissed cheeks that were only slightly tinted already with blush, to her the shimmering black halter top, black almost spandex-like pants she was wearing that ran into the knee-high 2-inch heeled wedge black boots. All under a floor-length black leather trench coat. Tonight she was going for the black-theme, and he was liking it very much.

"So, Alice, how was the show?" he asked casually, his deep voice brushing along her senses and sending shivers up her spine like it always did, even after 3 months of knowing the man.

She stared down at her Styrofoam cup and shrugged. "It was alright, Urian." She said equally as casual as she hid the sadness. "But it would have been better if you had been there."

He raised an eyebrow in mock shock. "Couldn't you tell? I was there the whole time." He gave her a small wink as he leaned close to speak in a stage whisper. "I was incognito." He resumed his previous pose. "I saw an old business associate of mine that had helped kill me and I didn't want to get a headache right before hearing your playing, so I pulled a Houdini and vanished to a balcony seat."

She nodded in understand, remembering when he had told her about his past and how at his previous firm he had been terminated rather harshly as an example to the others. When she had heard him tell her this, she had been rather appalled at what they had done. And his boss had been his own father, too! It was disgusting how lawyers were nowadays. They were like vampires with how bloodthirsty they were! Even to their own!

Alice gave him a relieved smile. "Oh, and here I was thinking that something terrible had happened to you. You wouldn't believe how glad I was to see you here when I rounded the corner." She confided.

He chuckled, lifting his cup to hide the smile. "Oh, I can guess. I saw your face. It looked as if you were afraid I wasn't going to be here."

She playfully kicked him in the leg. "Didn't I just say that, silly?"

He chuckled again and nodded. "Yes, you did, but I just love the sweet torture you bestow on me; I can't get enough!" She scoffed and playfully kicked him again.

This was how things were between them. Ever since they had met that one rainy night when he had saved her in the alley of a New Orleans bar when she had been attacked. A friendship had instantly blossomed, and from there, love. Yeah, she loved the devastatingly handsome man seated before her looking like sin itself, but she wasn't ready to tell him that. Years of guarding her heart had taught her not to confess her feeling after just a few months, even if the circumstances of their meeting was unusual.

At first he had seemed rather reluctant to tell her about his past, and Alice had completely understood after he had opened up one night after they had watched a movie. He had, rather hesitantly, told of his job at a law firm that had been run by his father and how his father had, apparently, willingly tossed his son aside because of something Urian had done regarding his previous wife.

Oh, yes, she knew about her, too. He had informed Alice that his previous wife had once been a client and his father fervently frowned on any kind of relationship with a client, so when he had found out about their marriage he had dropped Urian quicker than a hot potato. And it hadn t been even a few weeks after that incident that his beloved wife, Phoebe, had died in a car accident. It had only been thanks to his friend, Ash, whom she had met on occasion, that he had been able to pick himself up and move on at all.

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Urian's deep voice broke through her inner thoughts. She looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Well, I was thinking that we can head back to my place and maybe watch a movie or, if you want, we can take a walk in the park."

He thought for a moment. "Hm, the park or a movie, tough choices. Well, since I have yet to get past second base, I'd say the park, since I ain't willing to try for the whole 'make-out on a bench' thing and I don't trust myself to keep my hands off of you if we were completely alone, especially with you looking so good in that number." he indicated her clothes with a lusty once-over which caused her to laugh. He leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Though, I'd prefer out of it." he whispered huskily. She shot him a shocked look, but he had already moved back to his seat and was now just staring at her with a sexy smirk on his gave. "Besides," he started, as if nothing had happened. "We can laugh at the people who do, though. That's always fun."

She laughed at his odd sense of humor as he stood and offered her his hand, which she took without hesitation. "To the park then. I think I pity the poor teenagers we might find necking out there, but you're right; it _is_ fun to laugh at them. And their bringing it on themselves." She agreed as she snuggled closer to him, tossing the cup in the trash as they walked by it.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her under his arm as she turned onto the block that held the park. As they walked, both spoke of random things, such as where the next concert was and where his work would be taking him, since he was now working as a private detective in Ash s agency. He got the cases none of the other detectives wanted, meaning he was moving everywhere.

That was somewhat of a good thing in her case, since it usually brought him to whatever city she was on most trips. It would have had her thinking he was some form of stalker or something, but Alice knew Urian wasn't that kind of person. And he hadn't given her any indication of being a creepy stalker person.

Alice felt something suddenly hit her nose. Pausing in her walking, thus causing Urian to stop to wait for her, she lifted a hand and touched her nose, feeling something wet. She brought her hand away to see-

"Water?" She looked up at the, no cloudy, sky just as another raindrop fell down upon her, hitting her forehead. She blinked at the contact. "Oh! Look, Urian, it's raining!" She exclaimed suddenly, sounding like a child as she stated the obvious, though Urian didn't seem to mind. In fact, it seemed as though he enjoyed her childlike reaction to the rain. It proved that no matter how old she was, she still held that innocence. A small smile touched his lips as a ray of sadness shown in his eyes, though it was quickly squelched before the woman before him noticed. It would do him no good to remember his past at a moment like this. Not when his future was before him now.

Urian reached over and took her hand, his smile growing. "Come, Alice, the park is right over there." He said, pointing to the walkway behind him. "We should hurry and find some shelter so you don't catch cold."

Nodding, she let him pull her through the rain into the park and instantly over to a table that had an overhang above it to protect from the rain. She stared out at the falling water. "It looks beautiful." She whispered, feeling somewhat awed by the sight. Watching rain had always been a rather enchanting experience for her. Urian gave her a look, not understanding. "When I was little," she murmured in a soft voice, "I would watch the rain with my grandmother. She always loved rain. She said they were angel's tears. I would always dance in the rain."

"Why?" Now that really confused him. Angel's tears? Why would you want to dance in an angel's tears? He asked this.

She giggled, turning to give him a look. "I believed that if the crying angel would see me dancing then they would be happy and stop crying. Twisted logic, I know, but for a kid it seemed completely understandable."

Urian stepped closer to her, enveloping her in a hug. "I think it is completely logical. But," he leaned down next to her ear, letting his breath gently brush against the skin as he whispered. "I don't think it is angel's tears. I think it is actually the tears of a god."

She turned her head to give him a side-glance. "Tears of a god? Who?"

He shrugged, moving to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to draw her closer. "Could be any god; they do tend to be emotional creatures. But, my vote's on Demeter, mourning the loss of Persephone, who resides in the realm of Hades at this time, and thus causes winter." She leaned back against his hard chest, enjoying the heat radiating off of him.

"You seem to know a lot about Greek myth, huh? This isn't the first time you've surprised me with it. Is it because you're Greek, yourself?"

He chuckled. "Uh, yeah," he lied smoothly, "Growing up in Greece, one is taught all about the gods. It's kinda tradition."

Okay, technically, it wasn't lying. Back when he had been young he actually had been taught all that stuff about the gods as a tradition. He just wasn't sure if children nowadays were taught the same thing. But, eh, what you didn't know and all that. It wasn't like he was going to up and tell her that he was actually an 11 thousand-plus ex-human-eating-Spathi Daimon that was the grandson of Apollo himself, not that that meant much since there were probably a couple dozen other individuals who could claim the same thing.

Alice smiled at him, unaware of his dark thoughts. "I've always wanted to see Greece." She confessed. "Maybe I can schedule a few shows there sometime next year. If I did go, would you go with me? You could be my guide."  
He hid a grimace skillfully, not willing to let her know just how much he disliked the place of his birth. It had been there that everything had started, and it was a place he wouldn't wish to see unless absolutely necessary. "Well-" whatever excuse he would have voiced was cut off as his cellphone began ringing. _'Saved by the bell.'_ He thought ironically.

"Sweet Home Alabama" chimed from his back pocket and, with a curse, he yanked the phone from it place and flipped it open, answering it with a rough "What?"

From Alice's months of dating Urian, she knew that by the ringtone he was speaking to his boss Acheron. For some reason the tall man of mystery seemed to like the song. Urian had once explained that it was even played like a theme song in a certain bar in New Orleans. Interesting.

"Ash, what d'ya need?" Urian demanded, thought he was slightly thankful for the interruption. He didn't want to have to explain, and he knew he would, why he didn't like Greece and would never go there again if he could help it. Ash said something and Urian growled. All feeling's of gratitude were washed down the drain in an instant. "You ass. You wait until I'm enjoying a wonderful midnight stroll with my girl then call me up with some stupid mission. I hate you, just for the record." He paused to listen. "I'm sure Ravyn has things under-" another pause, then a sigh. "Fine, fine, I got it. I'll get over there and help them. But the next time some shit turns up, send the Alexion; it's his turn to have his girl get pissed."

Pause.

He shoved his free hand into his jacket pocket and gripped the small box inside tightly in his fist, trying to rein in his fury. "Jackass." he finally muttered before abruptly hanging up the phone with a snap. Urian stayed silent for a moment, glaring at the cell in his hand murderously until he managed to compose himself before turning to Alice.

Before he could say anything, she cut him off, smiling gently as her arms wrapped around his waist to draw him closer. "It's alright, Urian. Duty calls." she said softly, though there was no hiding the note of sadness in her voice. Without fail, something would usually turn up that would cut their date short.

Whether it be Ash calling, or Alexion, whoever that was, it always happened. Alice hardly got to see him as is, and now that she had finally had a moment with him, he was getting called in. Was the world, and Ash, conspiring to ruin their relationship?

Urian stared solemnly down at her. "I'm sorry, babe. If I can, one of these days I'm gonna take a vacation, and then Ash won't be able to call me in whenever someone starts the apocalypse. I swear."

She smirked. "Don't swear. Ash will find some way of making you go back on it, I'm sure. Just promise to call when you get there." She told him, then cocked her head to the side in question. "Where are you needed this time, anyway?"

He cringed, but answered. "Seattle. One of the guys has gotten into some trouble and needs some bailing, so I've been nominated."

"Like usual." She murmured bitterly.

"Like usual." he agreed. He reluctantly let her go and stepped back. "I'll walk you back to your hotel then head out, alright?"

She shook her head. "You don't need to do that. You've got a long flight ahead of you, so you should just head out. I'm a big girl, I know how to swing a violin. I'll be fine." He frowned, shaking his head.

"Uh-uh, no way. Anything could happen. There are plenty of sicko's out that would think you are a fine choice and I ain't letting that happen. I'll drop you off at your hotel then mosey on to mine." Like he had one. He was actually just staying at his place at Acheron's and coming down whenever he felt like it. But she didn't need to know that.

Again, she shook her head. "I can handle myself, hon. Seriously." at his disapproving look, she sighed. "Ok, how 'bout this? I call Ash and talk to him as I walk back, then you'll know I'm okay, and you won't be distracted. Alright?"

He looked reluctant, but seemed to find that plan better than just letting her walk by herself without any safety. "Alright. But, don't hang up with him until you're safe inside your room, got it?"

She nodded."Yup, I'll be careful." He stared into her eyes, memorizing every inch of her. Suddenly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, slamming his lips against her almost desperately. She reacted instantly, wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing him closer, letting all of her emotions pour into the kiss as if it was her last. His tongue slid over her lips before pushing past them, the kiss suddenly turning even more passionate. Even though the temperature around them was cold, it suddenly felt as if she were burning up.

Abruptly, Urian let her go and jerked back, breathing heavily as he stared at her with lust-filled eyes. "If *huff* I don't back *huff* off now, then I'm gonna take you back to your hotel right now and have my way with you." he practically gasped out. Alice flushed scarlet, turning her head away as she tried not to look at the noticeable "problem" he was having with his jeans.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I'll, uh, get going now." She whipped out her cell phone and waved it before quickly giving him a parting kiss on the cheek and rushing off into the rain.

Quickly scrolling through the address book, she stopped when she found Acheron's number, which had been given by him in case she ever ran into any kind of trouble. Whatever that was supposed to mean. Hitting the call button, she rounded the corner of a building as she pressed the phone to her ear. He picked up on the second ring.

_"Hello, Alice. Fancy you calling."_ Alice heard the deep sultry voice on the other line say.

Ash had that about him. She was sure that if she had met him before Urian than she might very well have fallen for him instead, but as it is she was very happy with having her blond Adonis rather than the God of Goth, as she had come to know him.

_"I would ask why you're calling, but you probably heard Urian side of our conversation a few minutes ago, so chances are he has you talking to me so that he feels secure that you're secure. Right?"_

For a moment she was stunned by Acheron's successful assessment, but then remembered that this is Acheron, he always seems to know everything. It shouldn't really surprise her. "Um, yeah. You basically called it, Ash. Except, I was the one that suggested I call you to put him at ease. He was all up for taking me back himself before going off. I didn't want to waste his time since he's already going to have a long night ahead of him as is."

_"Thanks to me."_ came the chuckled reply. She opened her mouth to deny it, but he cut you off. _"It's alright, Alice. You're pissed. He's pissed. Hell, even I'm pissed with this setup. I wouldn't mind letting you two lovebirds have a night to yourselves while I handle things, but apparently it don't work that way. I'm getting called into New Orleans to help stop some kind of yearly apocalypse that happens around this time. I'm sorry, Alice. I would be in Seattle, myself, if I could."_

"Don't worry yourself so much, Ash. I know you're doing all you can." She said gently. "But, you're only human. You can't be expected to be everywhere at once. You're not a god."

Had she listened closer at that moment she would have heard the snort from the other line, but as it was the rain drowned out the sound. Alice stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the WALK symbol to appear on the sign across the street. "Well, Ash, I can see the hotel right now." It was true. The large, glowing Holiday Inn sign wass blaring at her in the distance. It might not be the Caesars Palace, but it was comfortable, and that's all she ever cared about. It was a reasonable distance, anyway. And she was in a populated area now, though still far from the famous Strip. Surely she would be okay. Right?

_"I ain't letting you hang up until you're safely in your room, got it? I don't need Urian harping at me."_ he stated instantly, as if he could read her thoughts. The "do not walk" sign changed to "walk" and she started across the street.

She sighed. "Okay, okay, Ash. I get it. Don't get your leather in a twist."

_"Oh, haha."_ he shot back sarcastically. _"I'll have you know that leather is actually really comfortable. As long as you don't get it wet."_ There was a shudder that she could clearly hear in his voice at that.

Alice walked through the main lobby to the elevator that would take her up to the 3rd floor where she was staying. "Well, I'm on my floor." She muttered after a few minutes of silence.

_"Alright. As soon as I hear your door click and you hit the lock I'll be satisfied enough to call you locked down and call Urian."_

She gave a sigh. "Gee, thanks, Ash. Whatever would I do without you as a babysitter?" She asked rhetorically.

_"Die of boredom, I would presume."_ Ash answered simply.

She snorted. "You know, You're the weirdest babysitter I've ever had, and I've had a transvestite as a sitter before."

_"Is that an insult?"_ Came the fake appalled reply. She chuckled. "Just stating." She stopped at the door marked 267. "Okay, I'm here. I'll talk to you later, Ash. We should do the double date thing again when I get back to New Orleans. Simi is the greatest."

_"That she is. Now, get your black-clad ass in that room."_

As she slid the keycard in the slot, her mind centered one what he had just said. How had he known she was wearing black? Her mouth opened to ask this question, but just then the doorknob light flashed from red to green and the knob turned. She pushed the door open. "There. I'm in. And" She turned and slid the chain lock home. "I'm secure. That good, Ash?"

_"Yep. I'll give Urian a ring and let him know that his violin princess is locked nice and safe in her room."_

"Oh, haha, Ash. I'll talk to you later. Give Simi my regards."

_"Will do. Later, Alice."_ With that, the phone went dead.

Smiling to herself at the oddity that was Urian's friend, she lid the phone shut and tossed it in back into her purse as her other hand went for the light switch. She had just noticed that the lights were completely out in the room. She ran a hand along the wall, feeling for the switch, as she slowly walked into the room, careful not to trip on some anonymous sock or the some such random object. But it wasn't a sock that got her. Her hand had barely touched the light switch when she felt the air behind her stir a moment before someone grabbed her from behind.

"Well, well," a silken voice said in her ear. "You really are his whore." His hold tightened painfully. "Boy, am I gonna enjoy this."

Sharp pain spread through her skull a moment before the floor rose up to meet her.

*******************

Something was wrong.

Urian could feel it. Ever since he had gotten the call from Acheron he had known something was going to go terribly wrong. That was why he had been so insistent on walking her back to her hotel, but there was no arguing with her. It all went in one ear, and out the other. But he had relented when she had suggested talking to Ash the whole way back. That had sounded safe enough. Now, he wasn't so sure. He had just finished helping Ravyn and his woman Susan with a recent influx of Daimons and was now really anxious to get back to Alice. Something was really wrong, he knew it, he could _feel_ it, but until Ash gave him the go-ahead he couldn't leave Seattle. Damn! It was times like these that Urian seriously hated having Ash as his -oh, what was the word the Alexion had used? Oh, yea- _handler_!

He was treated almost like the family dog. The _Dark-Hunter_ family dog.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen for the sake of being called a "good guy"!

His cell rang, blaring "Sweet Home Alabama", and he snatched it up, hoping, and maybe praying, that this would be the go-ahead he was so desperately wanting. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

"Ash." he growled into the phone.

_"Urian."_ Came the calm reply, though it sounded strained. _"Get back to Vegas. Now! Your girl has just been kidnapped."_ The line abruptly cut out, leaving Urian furious.

"WHAT!?" The phone disintegrated into nothing as flames surrounded him as he disappeared.

Alice groaned softly, her head killing her. It felt like she had been hit with a jackhammer. For a moment she didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there, but as the pain in her head slowly began to fade it all came back to her with startling clarity, causing her eyes to shoot open, only to see darkness. For a moment She panicked, remembering her terrible fear of the dark, but pushed that viciously aside as the realization that she had been kidnapped hit.

She was lying on her side on a polished wooden surface, probably a floor or even a cupboard, she wasn't quite sure. Slowly, she tested her wrists, and wasn't surprised to find them bound tightly in front of her. "Great." She murmured. She moved her legs and grimaced as pain shot through them. In the time she had been unconscious they had fallen asleep in their, also, bound state and now it hurt to move them. "Just great." Ignoring the pain, she kicked her legs out and... hit wood.

Wait... what?

Wood beneath, wood behind and -she jerked her arms forward at the same time as she moved her knee up and winced as they painfully hit something. More wood. It was almost as if...

She gasped for breath suddenly.

It was almost as if she was in a _coffin_!!

She squeezed her eyes shut as tears suddenly sprang up, but she refused to give in and cry. She stayed frozen until she felt her breathing begin to even out. Sighing finally, she rolled onto her back and thumped her head against the smooth wood beneath her. "Okay," Alice whispered to herself, still trying to keep the tears at bay. "I'm in.... a box. P-possibly a c-coffin. But why?"

She slowly began to run through her mind the few moments before she had been knocked out. The voice. The words. They slowly came back to her. "Who was he meaning? Who's whore?" a sharp intake of breath. "Urian!? Is someone doing this to get back at him for something? But why? Who? One of his old partners? His... father?" She thumped her head against the bottom again. "What kind of law firm was it?" She asked desperetely, thinking about all those things she had heard about corrupt lawyers and firms. For some reason the Angel law firm, Wolfram and Hart, came to mind. Were these guys like that? Oh, she hoped not. If so then she was in trouble.... well, more trouble.

"Urian," She whispered, finally letting the tears fall. "Where are you?"

***********************

Urian appeared in a flurry of flames in the hotel room that his girlfriend was _supposed_ to be at and, as without even looking, he knew that she wasn't there. Not only did he have Ash's word to rely on, but Urian had always been able to sense her presence and she wasn't there. He turned around just as Acheron materialized in the room. Instantly, Urian was on him. Grabbing him by the front of his leather jacket, Urian threw the unresisting god against the nearest wall and pinned him there, glaring at him with eyes full of anger and sorrow.

"What the _hell_ happened, Ash?" he hissed. "She was supposed to be safe."

Ash stared at him sadly from behind his dark Ray Bans. "I know. I know. I talked with her up until she was in this room." he told the ex-Daimon softly, not even sparing a glance at the hands holding him up. "I heard her door close and her lock it." He grimaced. "She was safe."

Urian growled low in his throat, but let Ash down. "I want her back, Ash. Those Daimons are gonna pay for this!" he clenched his fist so tightly that his fingernails cut into his palm and blood began to flow freely from his hand and down his arm, dripping onto the soft beige carpet.

"You can tell it was Daimons." It wasn't a question, but Urian still answered it like one.

"The stench of Daimon is everywhere. They must have found out I was alive and now want her to get at me." he cursed violently in every language he knew. Acheron raised an eyebrow at some of the colorful words he said.

"Huh, I didn't think it was possible to do that with a chicken." he commented. Urian turned his dark eyes to him. "Oh, when I'm done with them, that won't be the only thing that can be done with a chicken." he promised darkly, though Ash chuckled.

"Okay. Well, Urian, they left a messy trail for us to follow, so my guess is that they wanted you to follow."

"Of course. What better way to make me suffer than to watch the love of my life get murdered in front of me?" he muttered sarcastically.

"Exactly." Ash agreed. "So, I suggest we break in, dust a few assholes, save the damsel and maybe come clean 'bout what you _really_ do that get's you so damn well paid, agreed?"

Urian was up for everything _but_ the "come clean" part. He wasn't so sure he was ready to tell her what he really did for a living. Though, considering that it was a bunch of Daimons that had kidnapped her she probably already had an idea that he was lying about his work profession. The only option he had would be to either tell her everything and hope for the best... or have Ash erase her memories of the event, and that was something he absolutely did _not_ want to happen. His hand slid into his pocket to touch the small velvet box.

No... he was ready to come clean. He was just afraid she would turn her back on him. He was unsure if a heart that no longer beat could break, but should she walk away from him than he would find out. That would be the end of him.

He looked up at Acheron suddenly, his face hard and determined. "Let's go save my woman."

***********************

Light suddenly poured into the box. Alice gasped in pain and slammed her eyes shut in a desperate attempt to protect them. Someone above her chuckled. "Well, look at what we have here."

Hands suddenly grabbed her arms and jerked up roughly, eliciting another gasp of pain from her. She kept her head down and eyes closed as tears welled up again. A soft hand grasped her chin and pulled her face up to examine her. "Certainly beautiful enough to draw his attention. Open your eyes."

She didn't.

The hand on her chin tightened and she winced. "Open. Your. Eyes."

Slowly, she did. Partly because he ordered it and she wasn't up for more pain and partly because she wanted to see the man that had kidnapped her. What she saw was stunning. It was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Shoulder length blond hair framed a face that must have been kissed by an angel. Sharp blue eyes stared coldly into her own aqua depths. A smirk graced his lips. "Beautiful," He leaned down to lick her cheek, making her gag in disgust, "And tasty, but..." abruptly, he dropped her chin and turned away, "...simply bait."

She gaped at him, feeling fury slowly begin to build in the pit of her gut. As he began to strut -not walk- away she lost it. "You asshole!" She growled, stopping him in his tracks. He slowly turned around to stare at her where she was still being held up by two huge, and also blond, men.

"What. Did. You. Say?" he ground out slowly. She glared at him. "You heard me, or did the peroxide damage your brain? You're an asshole! Why am I bait? For whom!? And who the _hell_ are you!?" the last part she almost yelled. Anger radiated off the man as he stalked back over to her and roughly grabbed her throat, dragging her face up to his.

"Someone you should bow before, pathetic human." he growled out, baring a set of... fangs! She gasped. Fangs? Shit, is this guy a vampire!? Her blood almost ran cold at that thought, but she pushed the fear away and concentrated on the moment. Vamp or not, hit 'em hard enough and they bleed. Alice smirked suddenly at him, causing his brows to furrow in confusion.

"Too close." She whispered before roughly throwing her head forward to connect with his own, instantly breaking his nose. He howled with pain, throwing up his hand. It struck her with a crash, throwing her roughly from the other mens grasps and across the room. She hit the floor with a gasp of pain and rolled a few feet from the momentum of the blow, but it was worth it as she heard his cries and curses as she finally came to a stop.

Slowly, and painfully, she pushed her bruised body up into a sitting position and turned to stare at the men from behind a mess of curls. She ignored the pain in her cheek and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth as she smirked.

"Point for me, fangy." She taunted.

With a hiss, the man jerked his hands away from his bleeding nose and stalked up to her, reaching to grab her hair, but she didn't give him the chance. Kicking her legs out quickly, she drove her heels into his groin sharply. He made a sound similar to a tea kettle coming to boil and double over onto his side, clutching himself. She was about to kick him again, this time in the face, but at that moment she was grabbed and pulled up by her hair. She cried out in pain. Crap, she had forgotten about the other two guys.

They grabbed her arms tightly, jerking her away from their apparent boss, and waited for the blonde on the floor to pull himself together. It surprisingly didn't take long. Fury lining his every feature, which now looked less handsome with blood everywhere, he strode over to her. Staring into his face, Alice felt a shiver of fear race up her spine the closer he got. He stopped himself just in front of her, fangs bared in a snarl. Suddenly, he schooled his face into a semi-normal one, though it didn't quite hide the underlying anger as he glared venomously.

"I was planning on letting your beloved watch you slowly bleed to death, but now I think I'll just let him find your corpse." he hissed. "That should break Acheron."

She opened her mouth to snap at him, but then stopped. Wait. He said Acheron. Not Urian. Did that mean...? Did they think that she was in love with Ash? She almost gagged, but stopped herself. This could work in her favor, if she played her cards right. The lead vamp apparently misunderstood her revulsion.

He smirked. "Oh, a pity I'll be gone when he arrives. It would be so nice to see his reaction to your death. Maybe he'll do us a favor and kill himself in his grief." He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her close, his other hand clutching her mass of curls to jerk her head to the side, revealing a perfect neck to him. "Aww, well, we don't always get what we want." with that he lowered himself. She clenched her eyes tightly in trepidation of the end, tears beginning to stream silently from her eyes.

An image of Urian's smiling face clear in her mind as she waited for the pain. But the bite never came.

There was a couple of gasps and then suddenly a poof of dust in front of her, covering her in it, before she fell, having nothing to hold her up any longer. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and her eyes shot open to stare up at the face that she had just been picturing.

Urian smiled down at her in obvious. "Hey, babe." he said. The smile fell as he noticed the bruise forming on her cheek and the blood oozing from the corner of her mouth. A downright furious expression crossed his face, one she had never seen before, but was thankful it wasn't directed her way. No, it was directed at the... pile of gold dust on the floor? Huh?

Alice slowly pulled herself into a sitting position in his arms to survey the scene before them with a degree of shock. There was Acheron. Kind, calm, cool and collected Acheron... standing amidst a bunch of that gold dust, holding a wicked-looking knife in one hand while the other pats more gold dust from his clothes and hair. Well, that was it. The last straw. She felt herself slump back against Urian as darkness descended over her.

****************

Alice awoke in her hotel room, feeling better than ever. For a moment she just layed in bed, feeling reluctant to get up, but then the events of her kidnapping rushed back into her mind and she shot up. She looked around your room in confusion. She reached up and timidly touched her injured cheek, but felt no pain. Was it a dream? Had that all even happened? But then she heard Acheron and Urian talking in the other room that was conjoined with her's by a single door, that was currently opened a crack, and she knew that it hadn't been a dream.

Quietly, she pulled herself from the bed and walked over to the door, listening from the other side.

"Thanks for the help, Ash." She heard Urian say. "If I had to see that any longer than I'd probably go right down to Kalosis to beat the shit out of Stryker for causing this."

"I know." came Acheron's reply. "It would be suicide to go down there, especially if you tried to face Stryker. He'd kill you without batting an eyelash. Son or not, it didn't stop him last time."

Her eyes widened. What? Son? So, she had been right. His father _was_ the one that had sent those... vampires to kill you. But he had sent them because of Acheron. That's what the lead vamp had meant, right? When he had said that about breaking Ash? And what was Kalosis? There were so many questions swimming around in her head, she felt as if it would explode.

"Yeah, but he already knows I'm still alive. He must, to send a couple of cheep, low-class Daimons after Alice." Urian said, then sighed. "And that brings up another thing. What'll I tell her, Ash? 'Hey, baby, you know that law firm I said I used to work for under my dad? Well, I lied. I'm actually a some-odd thousand yr-old Daimon, which is kinda like a vampire but instead of blood, I used to eat human souls to live. But, don't worry, I don't do that anymore. Oh, and I actually got killed by daddy dearest -not figuratively, but literally- as a show of faith for the other Daimons after he killed my first wife and if it wasn't for Ash I'd still be dead?' Oh, yeah, like that would go over well."

If possible, her eyes widened even more, but she stayed silent, even if it was becoming difficult.

He continued. "And let's not forget how I'll explain you. 'Yeah, um, Ash ain't really the boss of a group of private investigators. He's actually an 11 thousand yr old Atlantian god, you know, from Atlantis, that myth island that sank, who leads an army of soulless men and woman at the bidding of a red-headed bitch to exterminate the same Daimons I used to be a part of. And Simi? Well, she's actually not his girlfriend, but his adopted daughter whose really of an ancient demon race that used to occupy Atlantis before it went under when Apolymi blew a gasket.' Yep, Ash, that'll be a piece of cake to explain to her!" he finished sarcastically.

Acheron leaned his hip against the desk. "Well, I think it was." he pointed at the crack of the door. Urian's eyes followed his finger to the door before they widened in horror. He rushed over and swung it open, causing Alice to loose balance and fall inside and into his arms. They stared into each others eyes for an untold amount of minutes before Urian abruptly steadied her on her feet and turned to face Acheron, only to find him gone. He growled. "Ash, you asshole."

Alice laid a hand on his arm, redirecting his attention. The moment his eyes rested on her they softened. "Alice, I-"  
"Can explain." She cut him off. "You better. I just heard a helluva lot more than I ever thought I ever would." She led him over to the bed and sat him down next. "Now, I want the truth. All of it." She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him that look that told him that he wasn't getting out of this without spilling his guts.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, Alice." he finally said. "Where do I start?"

"At the beginning."

"Right. Well, here it goes..."

********************

"Wow." She finally breathed after who-knows-how-many hours of listening to Urian's story. He had told her all of it. Him being a Spathi Daimon. His dad being Stryker, leader of the Daimons. His wife, Phoebe, getting killed by Stryker and then him getting killed by him. And then he told of how Acheron had brought him back, making him into something he wasn't even sure of, and sending him about as his messenger, spy, or just plain backup to the Dark-Hunters Ash led.

After his story she felt... overwhelmed, yet happy at the same time.

There were no more secrets between the them. None. And that was wonderful. Alice had told him what she had learned while kidnapped, about them thinking that she was Acheron's girl. Apparently, they probably had been spying on Ash and had seen her hanging with him and Simi a lot since Simi loved hanging with her whenever she had a chance. She also loved hearing Alice play the violin, and would come by just to hear it, so that also probably added to their assumption. It was also apparent that they didn't spy on him whenever she had gone on those double dates with Urian, Simi, and him. Thankfully.

Finally, after all the stories had been told and the truth was out, they were silent, just staring at each other. She could tell that Urian was anxious to hear how this all effected her, and her relationship with him. She could see it in his shinning eyes as he watched her.

She gave him a gentle smile. "Do you think all of this is going to scare me away?" She asked finally. Urian gave a shaky smile.

"Maybe. I've heard of it happening a few times to the Dark-Hunters. Sometimes it's too much for them." he responded.

"And have there been girls that have stayed?"

His thoughts went to Tabitha, whose kitchen he'd once appeared in when Ash had summoned him due to Desiderious. She'd been there with Valerius, the arch-enemy of her own brother-in-law, whose own wife had stuck by him, as well, even when faced with death. He briefly thought of Susan, who he'd seen only a few days ago, though it seemed longer, when he'd gone to Seattle to help Ravyn. Even when faced with trouble, and allergies, that girl stayed by her Were- turned Dark-Hunter. He could think of a few more girls, but could tell by Alice's expression that she was beginning to get tired of waiting.

"Yeah," he said finally, "I do know a few woman that, through thick or thin, stayed with their men."

She smiled, moving into his lap. "Well, Urian, my blond sex-god, I'm joining their ranks." with that said, she pressed her lips to his, giving him a taste of passion. A taste was all it took. Next thing she knew, she was being pinned to the bed with a wall of muscled ex-Spathi flesh looming above. Her lips stayed glued to his as he pressed her down into the bed, letting her feel every inch of him against her. Her breasts were squished against his chest and though both his shirt and her jammies, which she hadn't notice she was even wearing until then, it felt like they were skin to skin. And she was loving every minute of it.

His mouth moved sinfully against hers, taking every sigh and gasp she created into himself, twisting it and letting it back out in his own moans of pleasure. One leather clad leg slid between hers, causing a shudder of pleasure. His hot lips trailed liquid fire from hers to her ear and then down to her neck, where he licked and tasted to his hearts content. Every moan and gasp she made seemed to turn him on even more. One hand moved up her body, brushing tantalizingly over one hip, drawing a shiver from her, before coming to rest on her chest.

Urian pulled back, breathing deeply as he stared at her with barely concealed desire. "Alice, before we go any further and do something we will both enjoy, there is something I have to ask you."

She stared up at him, her chest heaving as she took in gasps of air. "What is it?"

He sat up on top of her and reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small box. Her breath came out in shaky gasps even more as she stared at the object with dawning realization. Slowly, ever so slowly, he held out the box. "I love you, Alice, now and forever. Will you marry me? Even knowing what I am?"

She stared at the box or, more precisely, at the ring that shown brightly from the velvet depths in the box. A small band of white gold that was embedded with three diamonds and circled with Greek designs around the band. It would have been breathtaking had she not already forgotten how to breath. She felt tears gather in her eyes and instantly Urian panicked, thinking the worst.

"Oh, Alice! What's wrong? What'd I do?" he asked in a rush, reaching out to wipe away the tears with his thumb. She shook her head with a smile, tears still streaming from her eyes. "Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Urian felt his heart stop, or had it always been silent? Had he heard right? Did she say...?

"Yes, Urian. I'll marry you. Gladly." Alice repeated. "I love you, too, you silly blond."

A crazy grin spread across his face a moment before he enveloped her in his arms, instantly claiming her lips with his own in a scorching kiss that she felt all the way to her toes and back. When he pulled back, the grin was still there as he took her left hand into his own and then, with extreme gentleness, slipped the ring onto the ring finger. She stared at the ring in amazement before looking up at him, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Today, my dear Urian, you're gonna get to second base."

And he did. Again and again and again, and the next evening, when Acheron came to check up on them, he didn't even bother entering the other room. Instead, he turned and left the hotel room without a sound. Leaving only a slip of paper on the empty bed in her room as a sign that he had been there. And the words written on the paper, when they finally found the slip, almost brought tears to both of their eyes.

* * *

_Hope you have a good three weeks of vacation, Urian. You deserve it. -Ash

* * *

_

So, what do you think? Well, it doesn't really matter what you think, since I made this specially for a friend months ago. If you did like it, then yay! ^-^Some of you may be wondering why I chose Las Vegas as a setting for this. Well, the reason for that is cuz I know Las Vegas better than any other city in the world and not because it is the Number 1 Apolitte and Daimon hotspot. That was just an added bonus. ^-^


End file.
